interrogatoire
by mot de passe
Summary: ma version a moi d'un interogatoire


Interrogatoire

-Bonjour ô … (voix enjouer)

_Une deuxième personne derrière la première lui tapant l'épaule du bout du doit_

- euh non moi c Marine !

-Mais euh j'avait pas fini ma phrase…Bonjour ô étranger

-(voix monocorde) euh il est bizarre ton début !

-(sourire qui je dit bien essais d'être sadique) Mais. Tu. Va. Te. Taire. oui !

J'essais de les mettre en condition

-ah pour sa je peut tamiser la lumière, mettre une musique de fond, par contre il faut que tu te changer pour etre plus sexy…

Spouimg (bruit du coup de sur la tête)

AÏeuh mais tu ma fait mal…

Ta cas te taire ! (voix de bimbo) merde en plus tu di vraiment n'importe quoi

(même voix et tire la langue) Mais c'est toi qui di n'importe quoi !

(voix de fausse guerrière) Ah oué tu veut te battre (remonte les poing comme les boxeur)

(sérieusement) on est pas la pour torturé les prisonnier à la base ?

ah… euh… oué… pas bête… alors je reprend

Bonjour ô (petit regard a l'autre du style di veut dire « et cette fois plus de petit commentaire) noble prisonnier qui vont se faire torturé. (Voix de folle à lier)Nous sommes les bourreaux …

on ne dit pas tortionnaire normalement ?

(vois de Otis de mission Cléopâtre) je ne sais pas à vrais dire je n'ai jamais fait une réel différance de plus je trouve la formulation bien plus correct car il y a dans Tortionnaire un T comme dans ta gueule

(faisant la moue) oh je poser juste une question …

(Ignore la dernière réplique et reprend) Donc je disait nous somme les 2 personnes qui doivent vous faire dire ou se trouve les reste de votre bande…

ah bon ? Mais à la base on les avait tous !

t'est sur ? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 mais il sont que 5 !

(vois du nain du donjon de nahalbeuk) bah oué c normal !

(bougon) putin on me di jamais rien a moi ! Bon je reprends…

euh tu crois pas qu'il on compris la ?

(maintenant voix de l'elf du donjon de Nahalbeuk) mais heu t'est pas gentille ! De toute façon c'est moi le chef et je fait ce que je veut !tien je vais aller pleuré pour la peine !

Mais non j'rigolais c'était pour t'embéter, ecoute pour me faire pardonner je vais t'offrir une tarte au citron quand on aura fini.

(regard de cocker abandonner sur le bord d'une autoroute) C'est vrais ?

mais oui c vrais aller on a des prisonniers a faire parler…

oué mais pour le faire avoué quoi vu qu'on les a déjà tous attraper ? Sa sert plus a rien la !

euh c'étais quoi l'ordre déjà ?

les faire parler

(voix déçu) ah oué mais la c pas drôle on devait pas les torturé ?

Ba déjà le faite de t'entendre parler sa doit etre de la torture pour eux… (Pas tres rassuré) non j'plaisante… (Reprend sa voix normal) et puis il sont trop mignon j'aurait pas le courage de les abîmer

(voix inquiétante se frotte les main) Qui a dit les abîmer on va juste jouer…

Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! On n'a qu'a leur donner des surnom débile puis après on leur parle jusqu'à s'qu'il deviennent fou…

Vu la tête d'ahuri que fait e chinois sa doit etre déjà fait !

(vois de midinette fan des 2be3) eh touche pas à mon chinois !

je croyais que je devais te laisser le petit blond ?

j'n'ai jamais di que j'en voulais plus… (Regard de coter qui essais d'être sexy)

(fausse compassion) t'est nul il vient de s'évanouir !

Je peux pendant qu'il dort ?

oué va si !

oh bah il nous a entendu ! Il s'est réveillé …dommage sa sera pour la prochaine fois…

(se fait chier) bon sinon on fait quoi ?

je peut refaire mon entré (voix de bourgeois coincé du cul) vu que « madame » na guère daignée me laisser finir !

(voix doucereuse) et après tu me soul plus avec sa ?

euh oué …jusqu'au prochain prisonnier …

(soupire) miséricorde

Hum Hum (vive ombrage…oups je me goure de série) Bonjour ô noble prisonnier étranger… tu trouve pas que sa sonne mieux comme sa ?...

CONTINU ET DEPECHE TOI ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

si on a toute la journée d'abor ! L'ordre étais de les faire parler il on pas préciser le temps qu'il faudrait !

(descend de son nuage) eh je viens de réaliser …

(en ch'ti) quoi ?

il on un bâillon !

et… ?

bah c'est pour sa qu'il parle pas depuis tout à l'heure !

tu crois ? (Regarde comme si on venait de découvrir un truc inimaginable)

non, en fait j'e suis sur !

bon ba je vais leur enlever, sinon on pourra pas les faire parler ! Et c'est le but premier de notre…mission…tache…truc a faire !

et s'il voulait s'échapper pendant que tu leur enlèves ?

ah oui, tu crois qu'il vont pouvoir casser leur chaînes avec leur dents ?

Ba si tu regarde bien le petit brun aux yeux bleu, on ma déjà di qu'il a déjà survécue a plein de chose et puis ta vu sa tête on dirait Robocop.

oué mais Robocop fait environ 2 mètres et il a plus de la moitié de son corps en métal

(voix outrée) mais arrête de le ploter !

J'le plote pas je regarde s'il ya du métal

(voix Heeronik lol) Marmotte…chocolat…papier d'alu… sa te dit rien ?

(vois « sensuelle ») c'est pas du métal c plutôt du béton … sa va g pas les main trop froide ?

bon tu leur enlève leur bâillon oui ou merde

Ba pourquoi moi ? Et s'ils mordent vraiment ?

RRrrgg

gentil toutou ! Je vais le faire !...et voila de 1 et de 2…3…4…5…je peut refaire mon de but g toujours pas fini.

non pour une fois c moi qui commence ! Bonjour moi c Marine et vous ?

(tousse) pitoyable ! Hum Hum

ah oué et elle c ma sœur…Jade.

eh le chinois il s'appelle onna ou un truc comme sa.

Ba comment tu le sais ?

il vient de le dire !juste après que je lui aie enlevé son bâillon.

sa voulais peut être dire grosse connasse ! Mais il a juste oublié le « c »devant et le « sse » après

hein !

onna…connasse on peut même plus faire de jeu de mot tranquille

ah lui o moins on l'a fait parler ! On le relâche ?

non une fois libre il va nous cogner on sera assommer il va libérer les autres on aura un super mal de tête en se réveillant et on va encore se faire engueler ! (Respire après cette longue tirade)

on na qu'a tous les relâcher comme sa il ne nous assommera pas pour détacher les autres

oué mais on les a toujours pas fait parler !

ta pas faim ?

j'ai toujours faim ! Pourquoi cette question ?

le gas avec sa mèche devant son oeil il me donne envie de chocolat

hein ? Tu sais que tu me fais peur des fois !

bon alors je te laisse le chinois et le petit blond ainsi que Robocop et moi je prend le gas a la mèche et la Barbie à la natte !

(Voix du nahalbeuk) sa m'va !...mais pour quoi faire ?

-Ba rien …mater ?

tu te détournes de notre objectif !

Bah les fille qu que vous faite la ? Vous savez tres bien qu'il ne faut pas s'éloigner du groupe !on vous a chercher partout

Ba oué mais on jouer !

avec des prisonniers ! Vous savez bien que seul les militaire on le droit de venir dans cette partie du bâtiment…mais ou avez-vous dégoter ces tenus ?

a la laverie !

on en avait marre des camisoles

maintenant on rentre sa suffi de vous échapper pendant les visite, si vous continuer les sorti seront annuler pour vous !

bon les mecs enchanter de vous avoir connu !

j'espere qu'on se reverra !

pourquoi ils ont dit « pas nous »

laisse tomber !

End


End file.
